Understanding
by Astrick
Summary: There are many things that can happen in a girls life. Romance, heartbreak, Jealousy, and Family. Follow Spencer and Springer as two twin girls who have to live the ups and downs of their life.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hello readers, This is my first story so I would most definitely hope that everyone will be nice. I will take criticism but all I ask is to not say hurtful things. Anyway, lets get on with the story, also I own nothing (They belong to S.M) but Spencer and Springer (and maybe some other characters along the way) are from my own mind.**

Prologue

The little girl ran her little pudgy fingers through the red slick slime that she was sitting in. She cupped her round fingers in the water to make a little puddle within her hand. Then she quickly pushed her hand up and out of the water where it splashed the little person on right of her. The tiny body went frigid for a second, it wasn't until the young child closed her eyes to laugh did she feel the cold slime splash onto her face and slip into her mouth. She sat there for a second, not moving, not breathing, not even thinking. It wasn't until she heard the door open did she spit the red gunk out of her mouth, the little sludge clinging to her bottom chin. "Girls do I hear splashing in here?", The older woman with dark brown hair and a scar on her face said. She moved down to where the little girl and her exact identical look alike were. She sat on the floor and swished her fingers around the red slime.

"Ohh the water is so cold, and the soap is all done, girls are you ready to come out now?", She asked with a slight frown on her face. The two girls splashed the water up and giggled slightly but both didn't try to hide the slight shiver that was running through their tiny 4 year old bodies.

The older woman sighed and picked up the girl on the right first, "Come on Spring, let's get you out of the water. Sam come up and help me!" She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Spring's body.

After a few seconds, a tall man without a shirt came in. He grabbed the other towel off the rack and bent to pick the little girl in the tub up. She squealed and tried to get away from him by kicked her feet up at him. Unfortunately when the child did that she didn't think about her head going under. The next thing she knew she was sitting in the tall man's warm lap being pat rather hard on the back. She slightly coughed and some red slime came out from between her turning purple lips. She sat still as the man named Sam continued to rub her back over the towel that he had previously wrapped around her fragile frame. The older woman came in and she picked up the girl from the tall man, "Are you ready to get dried Spencer?"

The young girl didn't answer her, she just kept her hands clutched to the woman for support. She didn't want to look down or look at the man who was now following the women out of the tub room they were just in. She kept her head to the side and looked down all the rooms that they passed. She saw a pink room with flowers, and purple room with butterflies. The older woman entered a light blue room with red letters and numbers written all over the walls. "Emily are you sure you want to do this? I can send them to live with my father; they can just learn to live their jackass uncle."

Emily turned and looked at Sam with a hand still atop the young girl. Anybody could tell that she was slightly annoyed by his comment, "No, Sam they need to know what a family is. This is the only chance and time that they will get to learn that. No one else will get to teach them this. Besides why are you insistent about them _not_ staying?" She used the emphasis on not, even Spencer could tell that he had to be careful on what he said to Emily next, if not, he would be the one going to live with this jack-ass uncle he mentioned before.

"It's just…Emily don't get me wrong I want the twins here, and Claire too, it's just—", He started to say but Emily cut him off.

"I would be very care what you say next Sam Uley, because you are treading into dangerous waters!" Emily said as she cut him off. Now she didn't just look irritated but she sounded it too. By this time Emily had turned back to continue getting Spencer dressed up. Spencer now sat at the edge of the big girl bed to swing her feet back and forth with the new pair of green money pajamas Emily just put on her.

"Emily, we just got married a month ago, don't you think it is a little early to be taking in all of these children? I mean I understand them coming to visit and even spending the night for a few nights maybe a week, but them coming to live with us?"

Emily froze at his words, Spencer didn't understand why but then again she didn't understand the big words he was saying. Married? Month? She was really confused but she didn't let that stop her from swinging her feet back and forth. She looked up and saw her look-alike running up and down the hallways with another little girl that was around when they first showed up. She stretched her leg down to try and touch the floor, of course that would be way too easy. The floor was farther then the little girl expected and she fell off the big girl bed and onto the floor, hitting her chin on the floor in the process. It took her a second to realize that her chin was hurting, and even less than that to start crying. The two adults in the room didn't realize what had happened until they heard the little girl's shrill scream and cry filled the room. They both rushed up to pick her up and do a quick check to see if anything was broken. Emily picked her up and rocked her gently side to side and Sam began to rub Spencer's tiny little back. She slowly ceased her crying to only little tears, and then she heard Sam and Emily continuously say, "What's the matter?" and "What happen?"

She leaned back to where she could see both of the people within her view; she pointed to Emily's chin and said, "Bom."

It took them a minute to realize that she possible hurt her chin but by that point she wiggled her way out of Emily's arms and onto the floor where she ran into the hallway and away from the couple's sight. Sam and Emily looked at each other for a second then grabbed each other's hands and followed their three little girls into the hallway.


	2. The First Meet

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I just wanted to say hi to everyone and ask, please REVIEW. I would like to know what people think of my story. So while this chapter is up I am going to probably be in the process of writing chapter 2. I've tried the whole write half the story before publishing it and it doesn't work for me because I always stop writing, and I never get the courage to finish it. Anyway please write a review so I know how good or bad (hopefully not!) the story is. And also no copyright intended everything belongs to S.M. only the twins Spring and Spencer are from my mind (and maybe some later characters I add). Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Meet

Spencer sat at the table in her booster seat with a small bowl of cereal in front of her. To her left was Spencer's look-alike Spring eating a raisin filled muffin and to her right was Claire. She was eating some yellow chopped up stuff Emily had called Eigs. They all had different meals but they all enjoyed it. Same as the girls were anything but quite at the table. They were mumbling stuff to one another and Spencer had taken to finding it fun to splash her white juicy cereal on the table every now and then. Emily sighed and went around to take the cereal from the laughing young child. "Spencer I told you, one more time and I was taking away your breakfast!", she replaced the bowl with a plate that had sliced up banana's on it.

The young girl, who had then started throwing a fit, took a banana slice and threw it at the door, "No", she whined in her little tiny voice. The banana hit the door with a splat and slid down to the floor leaving a sticky trail. All three girls, started for a second then each decided to do it again and reached for the banana plate. Luckily, Sam came in at that time and Spring and Claire pulled their hands away from the plate. Unfortunately Spencer had already grabbed a banana slice and her hand was pulled back into a throwing position.

"Emily, I'm leaving with some of the—", he stopped short when he stepped on the piece Spencer threw earlier.

Spencer, who still had her hand pulled back let out a little giggle by accident and Sam looked up at her. "Did you do this?," he rushed up and picked her up in a fast quick pace and tickled her little ribs. She let out a loud laugh and her hand came down and smacked him right in the face. He suddenly had banana on his nose, in which Claire, Spring and Spencer got a laugh out of.

Emily, suddenly next to the tall man and the young girl, wiped his face then said, "What were you saying Sam?"

Sam balanced the child in one arm and grabbed Emily and pulled her back to him and gave her sweet kisses all around her face. Then gave her a big kiss on her lips, this caused all the three little girls in the room to burst into a fit of giggles at the tiny action. "I'm leaving with some of the boys and Quil said, if you want, he will come and help you with the girls. I believe he said enlisting Brady and Collin or something like that."

"Qwil", Claire screamed and rushed to get out of her seat. Emily rushed out of Sam's arms and picked Claire up and put her on the ground, then she picked up the next squirming 4 year old and put her on the ground.

She went back over to Sam and tried to take Spencer but the tiny child wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, put her head down and her thumb in her mouth. Sam and Emily were both surprised because it had been only a couple days and the twins were really starting to show the couple that they wanted to stay. Just the other night, Spring came into Emily's room when Sam was on patrol insisting that she saw a "wuf" pass by her window.

Emily smiled at the little girl and rubbed her tiny back. She then moved up and kissed the young girl's forehead and then kissed her husband's lips, ignoring the fact that he had to bend down slightly for her to do both actions. She then turned around and began cleaning the slight mess the girls made in the kitchen.

Spencer had started to slightly dose off when she heard the door open to the house. She lifted her head and looked around but then laid her head back down on her Sam's shoulder. She closed her little eyes and stuck her thumb in her mouth. A baby habit that she still had, even at the young age of 4. She had just started dosing off, when she heard a deep, "Yo Bro!"

Startled, she lifted her head to the sound that had awoken her from her almost-sleep state. She noticed many tall tanned men come into the kitchen. They all looked more or less familiar except for the last one to enter. He was holding something small and he seemed to stand out more than the rest. Now the young child, who was always nervous, looked at the young man in excitement. He handed over the little box to Emily and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Brady." Emily said as she held the box delicately.

She heard Sam let out a soft growl, well she actually felt it, and because of this let out a little giggle. The teen looked up at her and for a quick second their eyes met. He stared at her for a good minute before giving the 4 year old a smile that any girl would swoon over. She smiled and wriggled trying to get away from Sam and into the Brady's arms. He stuck his arms out as if to pick up the little child but Sam moved her farther away from him, which caused him to make the biggest mistake of his life, growl.

The next thing the girl knew, everybody around her froze and she was pushed into her concerned mother-to-be's arms and Sam grabbed Brady by the neck. Sam's face was contorted in anger, "Did you really just growl at me, Pup!"

The youngling watched it all happening and the sight of Sam's face really did terrify her, she started to scream and cry. He faltered and the girl noticed that Brady did not move. Spencer ceased her crying softly but still whined like the little girl she was. She just wanted to go into the young teens arms. What was so wrong with that?


	3. The first meet Part II

_**A/N: Sorry Readers. Not that I have many readers anyway...I swear I will get my act together and put things up faster. It's just...I don't even know how to describe it...ugh, just please bear with me? Anyway I hope that the few of you who do read my books find it interesting! So Enjoy, Follow, Favorite and Review! Tell me what you think, I really do want to hear from you.**_

* * *

The day started normally that day for Spring, like it always did. She awoke to the sunlight shinning into her room. Not long after, her new momma helped her change, brushed her teeth for her and sat her down to eat breakfast. She did this every morning, and this special day was no different. After the events of that breakfast incident (**A/N: The previous chapter**) the very courageous 4 year old followed her new friend Claire. She was courageous because she didn't need a momma or a dada. They only helped her do the little things her little legs or body couldn't handle doing. Anyway, that day was parading around the house after breakfast saying, Qwil. She kept peeking her head around the corner of every wall, which Spring didn't understand, but she wasn't about to ask her friend. She just silently followed, which for her was out of character, usually her twin followed her but the adults have yet to let her leave the kitchen. She was probably getting in trouble.

Any who Spring was so busy following Claire she didn't even realize that the little girl disappeared until she walked right into a leg. The thing, or rather person, attached to the leg knelt down. He had dark brown hair with a tanned look. His pearly whites stood out but in a good way.

"Sowwy", the little girl mumbled to leg before quickly trying to turn around to exit, but someone stopped her.

"Hold on", a deep rumble said, which Spring presumed he had a cold. She looked up to him and he froze. She didn't understand it but she did hear a loud noise coming from the kitchen room. Then her dada-to-be was yelling, and not even 3 seconds later, she heard her sisters screams and felt the fear shake 4 year old, Spring to the core.

All she saw in her little four year old mind was Sam. He had the most terrified look on his face, which didn't help the little four year old, for she screamed at the top of her little lungs. The man, who was looking down the hall, turned around and picked Spring up. She ceased her screaming but still had tears running down her little pudgy face. The only sound coming from her little body was whines as she pushed her head into the strangers' chest. Within a few moments she had started almost falling asleep. The only thing waking her up was the fact that she was being removed from the young man's arms and placed into her mother's left arm. She opened her eyes to see Spencer's face next to her mothers. Her mother took both girls down the hall where she said, "Quil can you bring Claire down here please."

The man followed her, with a Claire playing with Quil's brown curls. He seemed okay that Claire pulled on his hair, even though it looked like it hurt. Her mother walked into her parent's room where Quil stayed outside of the threshold. "Quil, you can come in. It's okay."

He just nodded but stayed right where he stood. Emily sighed and put the twin girls on the bed. Spencer just laid there not moving. The only noise coming from her was the little sniffles she tried her bed to hide. Spring on the other hand jumped up from the bed and crawled for the edge. She was determined to get the young man again. She felt very comfortable when she was in his arms, and I'm sure he felt somewhat comfortable with her there.

Emily grabbed little Spring, "Sweetheart, you can't go in there. Dad is having a meeting the boys."

Spring just looked at her confused. How did she know Spring wanted to go back in there with Dad? She watched as Emily grabbed Claire from Quil and then whispered something to him. He looked at the young girls on the bed and nodded before rushing back the way he came from. Emily brought Claire to the bed with the twins where Claire went straight to Spencer. She somehow knew that Spencer needed comfort. After a few minutes of silence, Sam came back into the room. He sat behind Emily who didn't turn to look at him but kept her eyes on the girls.

"Maybe," she paused to gather her thoughts not looking at him. "Maybe we are in over our head."

Sam looked at the back of her head before grabbing her by her waist. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck, "What in the world are you talking about? I want these girls, and besides no one said having kids is going to be easy. Besides the Brady, Collin, and Claire will be really upset if we pack up the girls and send them away."

Spring looked at both of them before crawling over to the young couple. She placed her head on Emily's leg and curled up between the parents. Not long after Claire sat in between Emily's legs with her back facing Emily. She then turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Sam who picked her up and tickled her. Spencer was the only one who didn't move.

After a few moments Sam put Claire back in the spot she was in and moved slowly to Spencer. She didn't look too thrilled when he tried to pick Spencer up. She started crying and didn't want him to touch her. Sam only picked her up and held her closer while she screamed. She kept screaming and crying until finally the screams tired her out and she eventually fell asleep.

Sam just looked at Emily and smiled at her. "She's going to be a daddy's girl. I can feel it", He mumbled rubbing Spencer's back as she slept.

Emily just laughed, "Maybe all three of them will be daddy's girls. Come on, I know you want that."

Sam just nodded, "Why don't I just stay here and we take a nap, all five of us?"

"Sam, if you want to go with the boys then go, you don't have to stay here." She murmured as she place a sleeping Spring on a pillow and then moved Claire next to the little girl.

"Emily, I wanna stay with you girls. I wanna stay with _my_ girls", Sam sat next to Spring and held Spencer. He leaned back and held Emily's hand around the little girls, showing anyone that entered, those two were willing to do anything to protect those 3 little 4 year olds.

* * *

Brady's Point of View.

Brady walked into Emily and Sam's house. There was something different about the smell but he just shrugged it off. He brought Emily a little present for Emily, even though it was only a pair of earrings shaped like an E. Brady noticed when he walked into the kitchen that the smell was stronger. After giving Emily her gift and kissing her cheek he ignored the growl coming from his Alpha but noticed the littlest angelic laugh. Once he looked in her eyes, it was all over. Everything, well everyone, around him had froze. He had found her, the one he was waiting for, and her life flashed before his eyes. Her growing up, getting her first kiss, getting married, and the best, her belly swelled with child. She was so beautiful, now and in the future.


	4. What happened next

After the images melted into his subconscious he stayed still looking at the little girl from his mind. She was going to be so beautiful and he couldn't stop thinking about it, but before that, she was like the sweet little sister that he never had. Yes, sadly he was an only child. His mother, a single parent, never bothered with another child after him. Even thought that was half because his father bailed after finding out he got a woman pregnant. During his whole life, he wanted his mom to find someone special but it never happened, either that or she didn't want to find someone else.

After that thought he smiled at the little girl in his alpha's arms. She smiled back and wiggled again his alpha to reach over to him. He put his hands out to take the little girl but Sam moved her away. He felt anger rise in him, and he done something that he knew wasn't right, he growled. After he did that, he realized what he did but it was too late.

His alpha grabbed him the neck so he wouldn't run away, and his face twisted in anger, "Did you just growl at me, Pup!"

He tried to keep his face down but Sam smacked his forehead against Brady's. Look at me when I am talking to you, in the distance her heard a ringing in his ears and for an odd reason, it broke his heart. In the distance he heard a muffled pitch, but ignored it as he focused on the ringing he was hearing. After a moment he realized it was the little girl screaming. And she was being taken away from him. He tried to follow Emily and the little girl but all his brothers blocked him. He was ready to growl at them too, but decided against it.

After a minute of probably looking as crazy as he felt, he calmed down. He looked to his alpha in regret but kept his head down and eyes averted. He didn't want Sam thinking he was trying for Alpha.

"What happen?" Collin was the first to speak in what seemed like forever silence.

"Brady growled at Sam", one of the newest boys to the group stated with his chest puffed out. "The little girl? Is she your new daughter Sam?"

Sam huffed and let go of Brady's neck, "Yes and I ask all you to treat her with respect, both of the girls. Treat them like you would treat Claire."

"So, like a sister?" Seth asked.

Everyone ignored his comment when Sam turned around and said, "So I'm guessing, you imprinted? On Spencer?"

Spencer, that was the little child's name, he just barely nodded when Collin said, "I guess it's a bad time, but…" he paused for a second before mumbling, "I imprinted too."

That caused everyone in the room to look around. Sam had a raised brow and Seth just looked wide-eyed with his mouth hanging open.

"Woah, both of them got imprinted on, at the same place, same time." The youngest said.

Paul shook his head and sighed, "Sam, I'm heading out for a run. There is WAY too much going on here." He headed for the door and most of the other wolves shuffled after him. The only three that stayed behind was, Brady, Collin and Quil.

Sam shook his head, "You three go and do something, I want to spend one more day with my girls before you basically take them away from me. We will talk more about everything later but for now you two have the same rules Quil does", he stood and left the three men standing in his kitchen.

Once he was through the kitchen door is only when Brady decided to move. He quietly passed Collin who was still looking down and Quil who kept eyeing the both of them.

Once he was outside he took in a gulp of air. He stood there for another second before heading towards the woods. _Sam said to go do something, but he never said what. _Brady thought to himself as he started to strip at the woods edge. Once he was standing there naked as the day he was born, he moved further into the woods and phased. In the quiet woods the only sound was the cracking of his bones. Once fully phased the dark wolf stayed near the Uley house, with the woods as his protection. Brady would stay near the house until he could see the little child again. _I'm not being a creep, just protective! _He thought to himself as he laid down on his stomach with his paws stretched out in front of him. _Just being protective, _he thought again as he laid his head down and listened to the deep breathing of the little child.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, I am so SORRY! I promise, I will update more unless I have a really bad writers block. Now this isn't edited so please forgive any errors you may find while reading. I wrote this in like one hour, which is why it is slightly short but I think it's longer than some of the other chapters I have on here. Anyway I have decided that I am going to try and update once a week, but before I do that, I wish to know if people are actually reading my story. If you are and you enjoy the story so far just review and let me know, what you think. For this new chapter I am kind of wishing that I can have four more reviews before I post another chapter. I figure 5 reviews for the first 4 chapters aren't bad at all. Anyway please Review to give me an idea of what you think?**


	5. Nighttime

**A/N: Just for the record, I messed up, so sorry. I thought I didn't post up the previous chapter and I was gonna have this one and that one go together, sooooooo this is just a filler chapter. My apologies, I messed up, ., I know. Yet because of it, I now have this filler chapter! YES! Another note, I will be speeding up the time a little over the next few chapters and probably only writing certain time frames. Like in the beginning the girls are 4 and maybe by chapter 10 they'll be in teens and high school, which is where I will stay for a while, or I might make the things that happen be over a time frame. I wish I could say that all these chapters written out, unfortunately, that would be a lie on my part, and I don't want to lie to all of you.**

* * *

Nighttime

Later night the little girl was sitting on her high chair with her sisters around her. She had woken earlier that morning, to her father's loud snoring. It made the girl giggle when she looked over to see the rest of the females in the Uley family were wide awake with her. Spencer moved her way down from her sleeping spot to sit at the bottom of the bed by her parent's legs and her sister's feet. She stayed there until her mother decided to get off the bed and her father decided to wake up.

Now here they were sitting at the table waiting nicely for her mom to give her something to eat. While she sat there and waited many of the people from earlier walked it. Claire, who was between the twins wiggled in her seat, "Qwil!", she lifted her little arms up and arched her back. Spencer only then noticed the man behind the little girl. She looked at the two of them together and realized that they were like brother and sister. She looked over at Spring to notice that the little probably had the exact same look on her face, she was feeling left out.

Spencer then felt someone close behind her. She looked up and didn't see anyone and when she looked forward a movement on the left side of her head got her attention. She looked to see that man from earlier that morning. She giggled when he gave her a sideways grin. She flattened her pudgy little fingers up against her mouth and she felt a sudden sharp pain within.

Her eyes went wide and she screamed at the top of her lungs. It didn't help the boy in front of her picked her up and held her to his shoulder. She left the pain once more before suddenly tasting a weird flavor in her mouth. Still crying she placed the right temple on the boys shoulder to see her parents' concerned face. She still felt the coolness of the water coming out of her eyes but by that point she quiet crying. She looked down at her fingers that were cradled between the boys chest and her little body to see a light red color.

"Look", she mumbled sticking her hand out for her parents to see as well as the boy that was holding her.

"Please tell me that you spilt juice on yourself Brady?" She heard her mother's soft voice resonate in the suddenly quiet room.

Brady grabbed Spencer's chin in the softest manner and looked at her face, "Say ahhh."

Thinking it was game, Spencer giggled and smiled wide, not realizing her teeth were slightly smeared red.

"Oh my baby", her mother murmured while cupping her check.

"Well I guess that means she's going to mature faster than the other girls", Paul said behind Emily.

"The little girl looked behind her to Brady who looked wide eyed at her head. "Boo," she squealed as she moved her legs in a little kicking motion.

"I'll call the doctor in the morning", her mother sighed and took the girl from Brady.

Spencer squirmed against her mother, she didn't want to leave Brady's arms.

"Dammit Brady, I told you let us have our daughter before you take her away, and look at Spencer now." Sam said signing at the end as he rubbed the squirming four year old back, trying to console her.

"Brady!" the little child cried although it sounded more like Brodie to everyone else. Brady rushed forward and placed his index and middle finger in the hands of the little girl.

"It's okay, Spence. It's okay, I'm right here, see?", he moved his fingers up and down slightly, and Spencer started to quiet down really fast.

Emily grabbed the little girls' face, "Since you quiet down a little, can you open your mouth sweetheart, so momma can see inside?"

Spencer held Brady's fingers tightly as she said, "Momma ahhh." She opened her mouth and Emily ran her finger over her front teeth. The left one wiggled just a little and the little girl moved her head away from Emily, "Momma no!"

Emily pulled her hand back, "Okay, momma isn't going to touch anymore sweetie, okay? Are you hungry do you wanna eat?" Emily asked the little girl as she placed her back in her big girls' seat. And grabbed two plates, "Sam can you—"

Sam was there before she could finish with two plates and standing behind her. "I got one for one of the three girls and one for us. Unless you want your own plate?", he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I like sharing with you and you know it, but I'm going to sit with the girls to feed them, you'll sit by us?"

Everyone could tell that she was more so stating he sit by them instead of asking to sit by them, "Yes, Em.", Sam simply said. All three girls weren't paying attention but Brady, Collin and Quil couldn't wait until they were like that with the three little girls who changed everything for them.


	6. The First Day

**A/N: Hey guys, okay...so finals have been crazy! But I spewed out 1009+ words. Sorry, I know it is so little bit but I'm trying my best here. Anyway can I get a little bit more review for my story. I'm thinking about a few reviews are good. I mean I know I don't have like 100 people reading but it was read a few times, so a just a handful is good to start with.  
**

* * *

All three girls stood there with back packs slumped over each of their shoulders. They kind of had an idea of what was going on but they weren't too sure. They were excited for today. They understood that they were going to do something, as because of the back pack on each of their backs but they weren't too sure what exactly what to expect.

Spencer was really nervous, she hung close to her mother, actually behind her mother's leg and kept a little hand wrapped around the jeans the young woman was wearing. She didn't want to leave her momma. See, Spencer was a bit spoiled, when Emily couldn't pay much attention to her, Brady was there to do what Emily couldn't, and with Brady, there wasn't a limit to what she could do. If she wanted candy, he got it for her. Of course there was always a limit of what he would give her. If she wanted a tea party, he would always dress-up, how she wanted him of course, and play tea party like a princess (**A/N: with no shame O.O**).

But as far as Spencer could see, Brady wasn't around so until he showed up, like he normally did when she started feeling nervous, she would just stay close with her momma. After a few minutes her sisters ran ahead and through a door, but Spencer didn't dare move, she had a feeling if she went through that door it would be forever before she would see her momma again. She clung her hand tighter to her mom's jeans.

Not long after the girls ran in an older lady came out. She looked at Leah and seen little Spencer cling to her mother's jeans. The woman smiled and looked at Leah, "Is this the one my son is so enthralled with?"

"Hello Mrs. Fuller. Yes this is Spencer, and she is just as enthralled as Brady."

At the sound of the young boys name Spencer perked up, "Brodie?" She let go of Leah's jeans and turned around. "He not here." She stated in a knowing tone. Both women laughed and the older woman leaned down so she was almost face to face with Spencer.

"Hi honey, my name is Mrs. Fuller. I'm Brady's mom. Come inside my classroom, I have candy for you."

"Brodie Mommy? Candy?" She questioned the young woman who nodded. She then felt a little tug on her stomach and turned to see Brady running up behind Momma, "Brodie!", Spencer yelled with a lot of enthusiasm. She rushed up to Brady with her arms in the air. He picked the little girl up with ease and walked over to his mother.

"Mom!", he said with a look.

She gave her a bewildered look, "What? I have to make sure that she won't be tempted by candy. I can't lose my daughter in-law when I haven't even had her yet."

"If you tempt her with things like candy she'll run off with you, and especially because you told her you were my mother."

With Brady now there Spencer felt more at ease so she said, "I lost my tooth Brodie, looksies." She opened her mouth so Brady could look inside but she was totally oblivious to the conversation happening in front of her.

"She's so cute. Brady, you should make sure she knows not to go off with strangers, because you might never see her again." Mrs. Fuller had said in a matter of fact tone. Then she took her hand and gave the little girl a head pat.

The little girl smiled but held on to Brady tightly. Something about this woman seemed different. She didn't want to make this woman man, she knew she didn't.

Brady put her down and knelt down in front of her. She played with the back pack tail and kept her head down, something about this conversation was going to really hurt her. He leaned his head down to look into her eyes, "Spence, look at me."

She looked up with big green eyes that always made him lost when he looked them. He smiled and grabbed her little hand in his, "You know not to go off with strangers' right? Mom and Dad talked to you about it yes?"

She just nodded, this confused her, were they going to leave her. Like Clare and Spring did? And her birth parents, they left her too. She started getting tears in her eyes along with the sniffles. She didn't like this conversation, "Brady no go."

He smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. "Look little girl." Brady turned Spencer to look at the older woman who her mother was still exchanging a few words back and forth with. "This woman here, she is my mom. She's going to be with you for a while today. She's going to stay with you and your sisters. Okay love?"

By this point the tears were streaming down Spencer's face. "No, I stay wif Brodie.", she cried her voice cracking, and her cheeks turning red.

Brady held her close as his heart just broke because she was so sad. "I'll make you a deal love." He looked at her, "Stay with my mom for a few hours and I'll pick you up when you're done and take you to the beach. How does that sound love?"

She sniffled with tears still streaming down her face, "Promise."

"Promise little girl.", he murmured to her and kissed the top of her head. He had grew accustomed to calling her little girl because that was just a sudden nick name that he gave her and he was the only one allowed to call her that. Anybody else who tried she corrected them.

After a minute of trying to calm her down he stood up and took her hand, "It's okay little girl. You're going to have so much fun today." He took her over to his mother and knelt down in front of Spencer again, "It is going to be okay Spencer."

She just nodded and went to hold the older woman's hand with tears streaming down her face, "Bye momma, Bye Brodie." She sniffled, "I'll see you later." She wiped her runny nose with the back of her free hand and the tears streaming down her face with the front of her hand.

The older woman picked her up and said, "It's going to be okay Spencer. They are going to be back for you in a little bit. Time will fly by. The little girl nodded and just left Brady's mom pull her into the room and closed the door on her momma and Brady. She didn't realize just how much fun she was going to have.


End file.
